Big Surprise In Europe
by oddmoonbi
Summary: DONE!Jess takes a trip to another place. Rory goes on a backpacking trip to Europe. Could there be love in the middle of Europe’s cities. Or could it just be one big coincidence? Read the story and find out.
1. Purple Stained Sweater

                                               Big Surprise in Europe

                                                            Summary 

Jess takes a trip to another place.  Rory goes on a backpacking trip to Europe.  Could there be love in the middle of Europe's cities.  Or could it just be one big coincidence?  Read the story and find out.

Usual Disclaimers Apply: Even though, I will buy Milo!  Let me know if anyone knows if he is for sale!

*Beep Beep Beep*  Rory slowly rises from her pillow and hits the snooze button on her alarm clock, then she falls back down into her pillow.  

Lorelai: Rory, Rory! Come on!  Remember we have to catch the plane for Europe today!  

Lorelai runs into Rory's room and starts throwing stuffed animals at her. 

L: Rory come on get up!  Were going to miss our plane!  

Lorelai runs back out of Rory's room yelling at her about what to double check in her bag.  Rory slowly sits up in bed, to tired to think of what her mom is yelling at her about, and defiantly too tired to pack anymore.   Just two days ago Rory had graduated from high school.  She's still tired from all the partying and packing.  She got one last call from Jess, he still didn't say anything, she heard something in the background this time but no sign of human life.  She's pretty sure she loves, or she likes to say loved him.  She's trying hard to get over him and get him out of her mind, but nothing is working.  She's hoping that the trip to Europe will erase him for her, at least for a couple months.   

Rory: Mom what time is it?

Rory gets no answer, Lorelai is upstairs.  Rory can hear her running around like a chicken with its head cut off.  Rory sighs and climbs out of bed.  

R: I really hope its not this crazy all month.

Rory makes her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast catching a glimpse of her alarm clock, it read 9:45am.  

R: Oh my gosh! Were going to be late!  Mom hurry up!  Were going to be late for our flight!

Their flight leaves at 12:45, and they have to drive a little past Harvard to get to the airport.  Lorelai comes running down the stairs.  

L: What time is it?

Rory grabs a pop tart and starts heading back to her room to double check her suit case. 

R: Mom there you are! It's a quarter to ten!  We need to get moving, what have you been doing all morning?  Why didn't you wake me up?!

Rory runs into her room shutting the door before Lorelai could answer her.  Lorelai yells back at Rory.  

L: Who's car are we going in?  Yours or mine?

Rory had gotten a new car for her birthday from her grandparents, a zinc yellow mustang convertible.  

R: It doesn't matter mom.  Just check and see which has more room!

Lorelai answers with a unnoticeable head nod and sigh, then runs outside with two suitcases in her hands.  Rory gets dressed in her overalls and a long sleeve shirt, then starts searching for more clothes. 

R: Mom, Mom!  [Rory goes running outside.]  

Lorelai stands up from the mustangs trunk and hits her head on the cover.  

L: Ow.. What's wrong Rory?

R: Mom I can't find that purple long sleeve that I bought last Christmas!

L: You mean the one with the small non visible stain under the right arm to the back? 

R: Yes, yes that one!  


	2. Purple Stained Sweater P2

L: Oh sorry Rory, its right here in my suitcase.  
  
Rory glares at Lorelai.  
  
R: And mom how and when exactly did you get my sweater?  
  
L: Well you remember that night I went out with that Bill guy?  
  
R: Uh… The one with the extra tooth?  
  
L: Yeah… him. Well I borrowed it that night.  
  
Rory starts grinning.  
  
R: Oh ok, so that's why you looked so good that night!  
  
Rory starts heading back to the house.  
  
L: Yep that's….Wait, wait a second!  
  
Rory just waves as she walks up the steps into the house. Lorelai shakes her head and starts throwing stuff in the trunk again. As Rory walks in her cell phone rings, Rory runs over and picks it up, she doesn't recognize the number but then she remembers that Lane is over in Korea with her family.  
  
R: Lane?  
  
Lane: Rory how are you? I wanted to call before you guys left.  
  
R: I'm good, thanks. How are you?  
  
L: Oh I'm good! Mom is just bugging me about all types of things, my cousins keep trying to put sushi in my hair… Yea I'm doing good, its better than last years trip.  
  
Rory dieing laughing now.  
  
R: Well I'm glad to hear that your doing good Lane, and its good to hear from you! I miss you so much!  
  
L: I miss you too Rory! *Rory looks at the clock in her bedroom, which now says 10:29am.* ] Oh my gosh!  
  
L: What? Rory is everything ok?  
  
R: Listen Lane I'm so sorry but I have to go, were going to be late for our flight! I love you and I'll call you when we get to Europe!  
  
L: Ok Rory, I love you too. Talk to you later.  
  
Rory hangs up her phone, shoves it in her pocket and starts throwing a few more things into her suitcase. Rory starts going through some books to bring when she picks up one that Jess gave her. She starts thinking of all the times they had spent together, and the time Jess outbid Dean for the picnic. The whole time she was standing up there, she was hoping that Jess would bid, and outbid Dean. And when he did she almost lost it, but she knew she had to keep calm for Dean's sake. But that whole day, it had been so great, so wonderful, just like she had always wanted and expected. But then the day that Jess left ran through her mind, she couldn't believe that he had done that to her. The last thing he said was "I'll call you, bye." Something had told her he wouldn't, she knew his attitude, his whole persona was just off. But she was kind of off too. Still thinking about what had happened between her and Jess, then Jess and Dean. She could understand why she didn't catch anything about his attitude right there and then. She didn't realize anything was wrong until later that day, she thought about how he was so nervous for no reason and she knew something was up.  
  
Lorelai: Rory are you ready come on!  
  
Rory snaps out of her memories and just stares at the book. Lorelai walks into Rory's room and sees Rory holding the book, knowing very well what book it was and where it came from. Lorelai just looks at Rory for a moment, then Rory looks up at her mom.  
  
Rory: Oh hey sorry I'm coming.  
  
L: Rory you ok? You need any help or anything?  
  
Rory still staring at the book sets it down gently in her bag, then starts grabbing more books and putting them in also.  
  
R: Uh.. no, no mom I…I'm ok I'll be out in a sec I'm just packing some books.  
  
Lorelai knows that Rory is thinking about him again, she never did like Jess but Rory cared for him so much.  
  
L: Ok.. I'll be out in the car. Oh Sookie and Jackson are meeting us at the airport to say goodbye.  
  
Rory staring at the book again.  
  
R: Uh yea.. ok mom.  
  
Lorelai looks at Rory then grabs one of her bags and walks out the door glancing at her one last time. Rory slowly starts to close the suit case then opens it again and pulls out 'the book'. Rory opens it and out falls a picture of her and Jess that she had stashed there after he left. She didn't think that she'd ever open this book again, she grabbed it by mistake, now Jess is going to be on her mind throughout the flight. Rory starts to tear up when she hears her mom call again, Rory knows that Lorelai doesn't want to bug her right now but if they want to make the flight then she has too.  
  
Rory puts the picture back in the book and sets it in the suitcase, zips it up and heads outside. Lorelai grabs the suitcase and puts her arm on Rory's shoulder, they walk to the car and head off to the airport. 


	3. The Men

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the first chapter being cut in half like that. But fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload the whole chapter for some reason. So I had to cut it right in half. I'm not sure if I'm going to have to with this one or not, or any in the future, but please hang in there with me!  
  
Big Surprise in Europe Part 2  
  
Summary  
  
Will Rory find love in Europe? Or will Jess come back to her?  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Lorelai arrive at the airport twenty minutes before their flight is supposed to leave. Both girls walk into the waiting area and all of a sudden there's a ton of screaming.  
  
Sookie: Oh Lorelai! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH! [Sookie runs up and hugs Lorelai, Jackson standing behind her.]  
  
Lorelai: Sookie I'M GOING TO MISS YOU TOO! They hug, Rory and Jackson just stand aside watching the two women acting like they'll never see each other again. Jackson deliberately clears his throat. Sookie and Lorelai both roll their eyes and turn to Rory and Jackson.  
  
L: Oh Jackson you know I'm going to miss you too!  
  
J: Yea, yea, yea Lorelai. I'm sure you will. Sookie slaps Jackson, Rory just stands there with a half grin on her face. She is still thinking about the book, and the picture. Sookie looks at Lorelai.  
  
S: Let me know about any guys you meet! Let me know right away!  
  
L: Don't worry Sookie, I'll let you know. I promise!  
  
Lorelai puts her hand up in the air as if an oath. Sookie looks at Rory then at Lorelai and leans in to whisper.  
  
S: Hey Lorelai, what's up with Rory?  
  
L: Oh.. She found some stuff that Jess gave her.  
  
R: Mom, Sookie, I can hear you two.  
  
Sookie looks at Rory with an upset expression on her face.  
  
S: Oh Rory I'm sorry I…  
  
R: Sookie don't worry about it, I'm over him! I just want to go to Europe and have a good time with my mom!  
  
Sookie looks at Lorelai then back at Rory, then hugs her.  
  
S: Alright, I'm going to miss you too Rory.  
  
R: I'll miss your cooking Sookie.  
  
Sookie steps back and looks at her.  
  
R: Sookie, you know I'll miss you. But I will miss your cooking while I'm over there!  
  
Everyone laughs and exchanges hugs and goodbyes. Lorelai and Rory hear the call for the flight. Everyone hugs one last time, then the girls head off for Europe.  
  
*The plane lands*  
  
Rory and Lorelai walk into the airport in Europe. Both are in shock of the sights that are just right in the building. Lorelai sees a food stand and grabs Rory's arm.  
  
L: Come on Rory, I'm starving! The food on the plane was horrible!  
  
R: But uh mom… We don't know what any of this stuff is, it could even be…  
  
L: Rory, it couldn't be any worse than the food on the plane now come on! Quit being a wimp.  
  
Lorelai looks at the salesman and points to a smoothie that she wants.  
  
L: Mmmm this is really good, I wonder what it is?  
  
Rory pulls out the European Dictionary that she brought along, then asks the man what the smoothie is made out of.  
  
R: Uh.. mom.  
  
L: Yea Rory?  
  
R: Well… uh what you just ate.. uh… you just ate, pig liver, pig heart, pig lungs… uh pretty much the all the pig insides.  
  
L: EWWW!  
  
Lorelai starts gagging and spitting up the smoothie and throws away the rest.  
  
R: See mom, I told you it could be anything.  
  
L: Shut up Rory, just shut up. We need to find our bags now. Man I sure could go for one of Sookie's pies right now.  
  
Lorelai and Rory get their bags and head out of the airport, on their way out Rory grabs Lorelai's arm.  
  
R: Mom! Isn't that… Is… Is that..  
  
L: Who Rory? Where?  
  
Rory starts pointing over to a guy in a leather jacket.  
  
R: Never mind mom.  
  
Lorelai knew that Rory really cared for Jess. But she is just now realizing that she could have loved him. She's wishing that she would have trusted Rory more with Jess, and would have given Jess a chance. Lorelai puts her arm around Rory.  
  
L: Come on girl, lets start backpacking Europe!  
  
Rory still glances at the guy in the jacket. She still wishes he would come home. Even after he left her like that and tried what he tried with her. She still misses him so badly. Sometimes she even wonders if she would have gone through and done whatever Jess wanted to do, would he have stayed? Or would he have left high and dry right after? She's glad that she didn't go through with it, but she wishes that the fight didn't effect the fact that Jess left.  
  
L: Hey Rory! I got us a ride, come on.  
  
Rory comes back from her fantasy world and runs to the car that her mom was standing beside. There were two nice looking guys in the car. Lorelai decided to start asking some questions.  
  
L: Hey guys, uh.. I'm Lorelai and this is Rory.  
  
Guy 1: I'm Devi (DAY-vee), and this is Kavan (KAH-vahn).  
  
The guys and girls exchange hellos. Kavan turns around in the passenger seat.  
  
Kavan: So Lorelai, Rory, what are two beautiful girls doing over here?  
  
L: Well me and Rory have always wanted to go backpacking through Europe. So we are.  
  
Rory is again, off in her little world thinking about Jess. The only world that she knows right now. The only world that is right to her, where he is still home, he hasn't left, and they didn't go to that party. She had gotten the book out of her backpack without her mom knowing. Rory is turned toward the window so that her mom can't see what she is doing. And pulls their picture out of the book, and starts wondering if he will ever come back.  
  
*** It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely  
  
Wish someone would cure this pain  
  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out  
  
Till you chose leaving over me your so lame!  
  
I thought you were cool until the point  
  
Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would  
  
Finally figured out you're all the same  
  
Always coming up with some kind of story***  
  
Lorelai elbows Rory and whispers.  
  
L: Rory your being kinda rude!  
  
Rory hides the book in her jacket when her mom turns back to talk to Devi and Kavan. She doesn't want to talk to anyone, she doesn't even want to be on this trip that she has waited for, waited six months to go on. And now… She would rather be at home, crying into one of her pillows thinking of Jess. Even though she wants to get over him, she can't, there's something holding her back from moving on.  
  
L: Rory!  
  
R: Sorry mom.  
  
Kavan looks at Rory.  
  
Kavan: Is everything ok?  
  
R: Oh yea Kavan, thanks.  
  
But she lied, nothing was ok. She'd been lying ever since this trip started. Lied to her mom that morning. Lied to Lane, and that reminded her.  
  
R: Oh no! Mom I have to call Lane!  
  
L: Ok… Can it wait till the guys drop us off?  
  
R: No mom I told her I'd call her as soon as we got here!  
  
Devi: No its ok Lorelai, she can go ahead and call.  
  
R: Ok thanks Devi.  
  
Rory pulls her phone out of her pocket and start dialing.  
  
L: Rory where's you head at? We can't call from your phone.  
  
R: Oh yea sorry mom, can I use yours?  
  
Lorelai hands Rory her phone, knowing that Rory tried to hide the book from her but saw it when Rory pulled the phone out of her pocket. Lorelai hopes that Rory will forget about him while their over in Europe and have a little fun. Because she hasn't had any fun since he left. Yea she went to the parties and all, but she really wasn't there, it wasn't Rory. And even though she tries to hide it, she can still see it in her eyes, everyone can. Everyone can see that she has no idea what's going if she's still alive inside.  
  
R: Hey mom, your phone won't go through either.  
  
L: Ok well when we stop we can call, she'll understand.  
  
R: Yea..  
  
Rory turns and looks out the window again, pulling the picture of Jess out and looking at it one last time. She puts it back, and starts day dreaming again……  
  
*** Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World***  
  
Songs sung by Avril Lavigne  
  
Too Much To Ask: I made a few lyric changes. My World: None 


	4. A Phone Call

A/N: Sorry everyone about my words being screwed up. I'm not sure what's wrong. But hopefully it will stop somewhere with one of the chapters. Thanks for reviewing, there's more to come!  
  
Big Surprise in Europe Part 3  
  
Summary  
  
Will Rory find love in Europe? Or will Jess come back to her?  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
It's been two weeks since the Gilmore Girls left for their trip in Europe. Devi and Lorelai have hit off pretty good. He ends up meeting the girls at all the hotels that their going to. He really like Lorelai, Lorelai really like him. And when Devi gets to the hotel him and Lorelai goes out and parties or gets some dinner or whatever. But they leave Rory at the hotel alone. Rory thought she would forget about Jess while on the trip, but no. She hasn't forgotten one single moment and she's happy. She has a flashback to the first time they kissed at Sookie's wedding.  
  
*****Flashback***** Rory: What are you doing here?  
  
Jess: Hello to you, too.  
  
R: Is everything okay?  
  
J: You look nice.  
  
R: Thank you. What are you doing here?  
  
J: I moved back.  
  
R: What?  
  
J: I moved back.  
  
R: But – what – why?  
  
J: Just wanted to.  
  
[Rory kisses him]  
  
R: Oh my God! Oh my God!  
  
J: Rory.  
  
R: Don't say a word!  
  
J: Okay. R: I have to go. [runs away] Oh, welcome home! ***End Flashback*** She wishes that he would come home again, just like the time before. She still doesn't understand why he left in the first place. Was it something she had done? Did he still like her and think about her. Had he been planning this or was this just one of his spontaneous actions that he couldn't pass up? Rory sits on the hotel bed and reads her book, the words not really making sense in her mind. She closes the book and walks over to her purse where she had put 'the book', the book with the only picture of them two. She open the book to find the picture just where she left it. And she had another memory, but this one meant more, Jess shows some emotions when he gave her this book, took his walls down some and let her in. *****Flashback***** Their at the pavilion sitting on one of the benches reading. Jess: Uh here, I got this for you. [Jess hands Rory the small book] Rory: Oh Jess! I love it thanks so much! [Rory kisses Jess] J: Wow, if I knew I'd get a reaction like that every time I gave you something I'd give you something everyday! R: [Rory elbows him] Thanks Jess. [Rory opens the book and starts flipping through the book. It was a small, romantic book. Jess usually didn't get little romantic things like this. Then she saw some text had been highlighted. Rory read it, it was some of the most romantic words she had ever read, and she knew that they had been highlighted for a reason. Rory looks at Jess, into his eyes and saw something that she had never seen before, emotions. Rory whispers to him.] Thanks Jess. [Then she again leans in for a kiss but this time more passionate, letting Jess know that she saw his emotion, and knows what his emotion meant, and that she felt the same.] *****Flashback Ends***** Rory had put the picture there in the book when she found out that he left, left her all alone in this town by herself. ***Remember me when you're out walkin'  
  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
  
When I can't love you anymore*** Her memories are interrupted by the phone ringing. *Ring, Ring, Ring* Rory runs to the hotel phone. Who could it be? She hasn't given anyone the hotel number. What if it's mom, what if something's wrong! Rory realizes that she hasn't picked up the phone and grabs it quickly. Rory: Hello! Mom?" Emily: No Rory, it's grandma. How are you? Rory kinda of shocked. How did her grandmother get the number? E: Rory? R: Oh sorry grandma, I'm good. E: That's good! Where's your mom Rory? Rory wasn't' sure what to say, she couldn't say her mom was in the shower, because of how she answered the phone, their usual excuse. R: Uh.. Um… She's out.. Yea, yea, she's out getting food. E: And she left you there all by yourself! What if someone tries to break in? R: I told her I didn't want to go. E: Oh ok I guess, well tell her to call me when she gets back. R: Yes Ma'am. Rory hangs up the phone. "Woo… Mom owes me for that one." Right when Rory sat down on the bed she heard something outside the hotel door. She got up and looked out the peephole. It was Lorelai and Devi making out. Rory flashed the lamp light to let her mom know she needed to come in. Lorelai came inside and looked at Rory. Rory got up and got the book she was reading and sat back down on the bed. Lorelai: Why did you do that? I haven't done that to you. Rory glanced at her mom. Rory: You haven't had to do that to me mom. That's the tenth time I've had to flash you. Rory looked back at the book that she was reading. R: Oh Grandma called. L: What! What did you tell her, what did she ask? And how the heck did she get the number? That woman amazes me sometimes… R: I don't know but she asked where you were, I told her you were at the store. That's why I flashed you. L: Oh sorry, guess I have to call her back huh? R: Yep L: Arrg Rory just keeps reading her book. Lorelai calls her mom back. L: Hey mom, yea… How did you get this number? E: You weren't going to give me the number were you! You weren't going to call us either! You know…. Lorelai holds the phone away from her ear. Rory can hear her grandmother yelling at her mom, like so many times before. L: Rory that magazine please. Lorelai points and Rory tosses the magazine to her. R: You owe me for the store. L: Fine. Lorelai puts the phone back up to her ear. E: Lorelai! Are you listening? Because if your not lis… L: Mom I was listening, and yes I was going to call you when I got back from getting us some food. E: Oh.. Well then. You both are ok I suppose? L: Yes mom. E: Alright then, bye. L: Bye. Lorelai hangs up the phone and rolls her eyes. R: You lied mom. L: Oh well R: And you do owe me. L: Alright, and I know what I'm going to do. R: What mom? Rory looks up from her book worried about what her mom is planning. L: Well, Devi has a younger brother and… R: No mom, just no! L: Oh come on Rory you need to get out. R: Mom I don't want to get out anywhere. L: Rory you need to! You need to do something, something to get over Jess.. Rory just glares at her mom. How could she, she crossed the line, that was just too low. L: Rory…. Rory I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it just slipped. Rory got up and went to the bathroom, shut and locked the door. L: Rory come on, I'm sorry, unlock the door. Rory slides down the door, sits on the floor and starts crying. *** In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotion taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
Lost in the song  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight*** Rory ends up falling asleep in the bathroom. Lorelai lets her sleep in there. She doesn't bother her. She feels so bad for what she said, she knows Rory can't help that she fell in love with Jess. And guy that was nothing but trouble, no good for her. Rory wakes up at 8:00. They've usually left by now to the next city. She walks out into the room and Lorelai isn't there. "Oh great so first she thinks I'm a sorry hung on one guy girl and now she leaves me." Rory goes over to where she was last night, her book was still there, same page except there was a note. It was from her mom. Rory read it real quick then balled it up and tossed it, making an unsuccessful basket. Then continued reading. One hour later Lorelai walks in with breakfast and lunch, but it was good food, American food. At least she thought it was. L: Hey Ror did you get my note? Rory just points over to the piece of paper on the floor by the waste basket, and continues reading. L: Ok… Well I.. I uh.. I got some breakfast and lunch if you want some. Rory just keeps reading totally ignoring Lorelai. Her mom had done some bad things in the past but this, this was the worst, she couldn't even believe it had happened. Rory closes her book and puts it back in her bag.  
  
R: Mom can we just go now please? Lorelai looks at her. L: Yea sure I'll go get my stuff. They put the food in a bag and left for the next town. *** Meanwhile in California….  
Jess sits out by the beach watching the sun go down. He's thinking, he's been thinking a lot lately. Mostly about what he's going to do with his life. He would have never cared about his life if it wasn't for Rory. Rory…. He sometimes wonders if she still thinks about him, after all he had done to her. Leaving her like that. Heck he still thinks about her all the time! He misses her like crazy! But would he admit it, no. He couldn't. Especially after knowing she loved him! Did he love her? He's not sure, he felt different about her. There was something about Rory that was different than all his other blonde girlfriends, something he couldn't pass up, something that tugged at his heart. He needed to see again, but he couldn't just go back like that, he couldn't just keep popping in and out whenever he wanted. That wasn't fair to the people that cared about him… Rory. But if he did go back would she forgive him? What about Luke… He'd need a place to stay. Maybe Luke would let him stay until he got back on his feet, to buy him his own place. Jess: Oh Shoot! Rory's over in Europe! Jimmy looks at Jess. Jimmy: Who? Jess: Uh… No one. Nothing. Jess starts thinking about Sookie's wedding, when Rory kissed him, her expression. And what a jerk he had been. I love her… Oh my gosh. I do! *** And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
  
ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
  
understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*** Jess looks at his watch its 7:01pm. He jumps up and starts running toward the bus stop. Jess: I'm going to see her! Yes! I'm going to see Rory! Jimmy stands and starts running after Jess. Jimmy: Jess wait, no Jess wait! ***And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
  
understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*** Music fades into background  
  
Songs sung by (in order of song in story)  
Please Remember Me – Tim McGraw – I made a few lyric changes.  
Emotion – Destiny's Child  
  
Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls 


	5. It Can't Be!

Big Surprise In Europe Part 4  
  
Same Summary  
  
Lorelai and Rory are walking through a small town in Europe, it reminds them both very much of Stars Hallow. Rory was still very mad at her mom. How could she have said that about Jess, she knew she didn't like him but she didn't realize she disliked him that much!  
  
Lorelai: Hey Ror you hungry?  
  
Rory just shrugs, she really hasn't been eating in the past few weeks. Just thinking, and hoping. She knows she needs to let go, but how do you let go when your so in love?  
  
L: Rory come on, lets go eat. At least get some bread.  
  
She knew her mom was just trying to start a conversation so that they could talk about the other night. That's how she always does it. Rory usually fell for it and it didn't bother her how her mom suckered her into these fake conversations. But this time, it wasn't going to happen. Even though they had made that promise, the promise to talk to each other even if their in a fight. Rory figured this was an exception, what her mom had done was just wrong. Rory looks over at her mom, she can see that Lorelai is hurting, but Rory is too! She's not going to cave, she can't.  
  
Lorelai looked over at Rory, thinking to herself how could I have said that. I know she loved that punk. And yet I said that, what type of mom am I? I'm supposed to trust Rory, I promised myself that I wouldn't be like my mom. But look at me, I'm not trusting Rory like I should be.  
  
Rory looks at her mom and sighs. She can't stand it anymore, she never could stand it when they fought.  
  
Rory: Mom.  
  
Lorelai stopped and looked at Rory.  
  
R: I'm so sorry, I haven't been making this the best of vacations. We waited so long for this trip and yet I'm screwing the whole thing up. I'm sorry, if Jess could have just left after we left or something.  
  
L: No, no, no honey! It's not your fault, you fell in love with him. It's not like you can just up and get over him.  
  
R: But mom I've been so selfish and conceded.  
  
L: No Rory, I understand fully. I shouldn't have said what I said that night. I'm really sorry sweetheart.  
  
The girls hug. Yes they made up finally, Rory had been dreading being in a fight with her mom, she hates it.  
  
R: So mom you up for something to eat?  
  
L: Yea, yea I am!  
  
The two girls go in search of something GOOD to eat. A couple weeks later of pretty much the same thing, the girls get a weird phone call from Lorelai's mom.  
  
Lorelai picks up the hotel phone.  
  
L: Hello?  
  
Emily: Hi Lorelai?  
  
L: Yes.. What wrong mom?  
  
E: Oh nothing, nothing, I just wanted to know what part of Europe you two were in?  
  
Lorelai pauses for a moment. She knows that her mom has to be up to something.  
  
L: Um. Why mom?  
  
E: Oh Lorelai why ask so many questions? I'm just wanting to know how your trip is going and where you two are at.  
  
Now Lorelai definitely knows something's wrong, but she's not quite sure what her mom is wanting.  
  
L: Were in Wehr, Germany right now mom.  
  
E: Alright Lorelai thanks. Goodbye now.  
  
The line goes dead before Lorelai could respond.  
  
Rory: Who was that mom?  
  
L: It was your grandmother.  
  
R: What did she want?  
  
Rory just as surprised as her mom, knows that something is up.  
  
L: She wanted to know where we are. Their planning something, I just hope its nothing to dramatic.  
  
R: Oh jeez me too!  
  
Rory goes back to her book and Lorelai turns the TV back up, even though its in German she still says that she can tell by the peoples reactions and motions what's going on. Rory sits back up and looks at her mom.  
  
R: Mom.. What do you think grandma and grandpa are planning?  
  
L: I'm not sure Ror I'm not sure.  
  
Two days later the girls are at the same hotel and decide to go shopping for the tenth time within two days. They walk outside and lock up the hotel door. When Rory and Lorelai turn around they see a cab drive up. They start to walk on by it when Lorelai stops and stares at the car.  
  
R: Mom what's wrong?  
  
Lorelai just stands and stares at the backseat of the cab. She grabs Rory's arm and points to the cab.  
  
L: Loo. Look in the backseat! Lorelai keeps pointing towards the backseat of the car.  
  
Rory looks and her mouth drops open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, could it really be? Or is she just seeing things?  
  
The car door starts to opens, Lorelai and Rory see a foot hit the ground, and they realize it is.. 


	6. Stop It!

A/N: I'm not sure what my words are doing, if their still messed up or not. But if they are please forgive me for that. I'm not sure how to fix it. But if you know how please let me know! And please review, let me know how I'm doing, if I should keep on going. Thanks  
  
Big Surprise in Europe Part 5  
  
Summary  
  
Will Rory find love in Europe? Or will Jess come back to her?  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Lorelai: Oy with the poodles already!  
  
Rory looks at her mom and grins, remembering their little quote. Then out steps the person they least wanted on their trip. Rory wouldn't admit it she didn't want to be mean. But Lorelai could care less, she didn't want her mom there at all! She would have rathered gone to five stupid Friday night dinners in a row than her mom coming here. Emily runs up to the girls, first hugging Rory, then Lorelai. Lorelai didn't really hug her mom.. She just kinda stood there. She was still in shock of her mother being there.  
  
Emily: Lorelai, please don't tell me this little shack is where you two girls are staying?  
  
L: Uh.. Uh.. Yea mom. What's wrong with it? They let us stay as long as we sleep with every male customers, they let us stay for free. *Lorelai gets a mischievous grin on her face when she sees her mothers reaction to her comment*  
  
E: Oh my gosh! Lorelai!  
  
L: Don't worry mom, I'm only playing. We just have to clean all the dishes and chase out all the mice.  
  
Emily's mouth drops. She's not sure if she should believe Lorelai or not. She never has been sure. Lorelai didn't even tell her she had slept with Christopher, so she could be telling her the truth about sleeping with all those men.  
  
Rory: Grandma, don't worry she's only picking on you. So. What are you doing here? *Rory gives her mom the behave look.*  
  
E: I wanted to come and help you girls through Europe, since I have been here before I figured it would be a nice family get together.  
  
R: So your going to backpack through Europe with us? E: Oh heavens no! I'm going in a cab, or something. So wh..  
  
L: But mom, if you came over here to show us Europe, how are you going to show us Europe from a car? When were walking?  
  
E: Oh.. Well I thought you would ride with me.  
  
L: Mom, we planned this, we bought all the supplies! Were backpacking through Europe. You tried to stop us before we left and you couldn't, and you can't stop us now! So you might as well go home.  
  
Rory just looks at her mom and grandmother fighting. "This trip is completely ruined." She thinks to herself. She wishes her grandmother had never come over, she wishes that Jess had left after they did. Oh no! She thought of him. That was the first time she had really thought of him in the last couple of weeks. She finally admits it to herself. She fell for him. Since the first time she saw him walk into that town. She fell in love with him. Love? She really loved him. The word she really feared the most. *** My ears are gonna fade away  
  
Without a word from you  
  
My lips are gonna fade away  
  
Without kissin' you  
  
'Cause I'm missin' you  
  
Can't you see I feel helpless?  
  
So alone here  
  
Out of touch with all I love  
  
So helpless  
  
So helpless in love  
  
Forever is so long to wait  
  
Well it seems like forever  
  
It was so much more than fate  
  
that brought us together  
  
together  
  
Don't ya know I  
  
keep counting  
  
the days 'til  
  
I can see you again  
  
So helpless  
  
I'm missin' the love of my life  
  
and my best friend  
  
Oh, I can't count the stars in the sky  
  
no matter how hard I try  
  
I'm helplessly in love and missin' you  
  
Can't think of anything else  
  
except how hard I feel  
  
I'm helplessly in love and missin' you *** Rory snaps out of her dreaming to see that her mom and grandmother are gone, but she still hears them yelling at each other. They just went inside, they were causing a scene. Rory looked over and saw that the cab was still there, he hadn't been paid yet. Rory pulled some cash out of her pocket and paid the man. When she walked into the hotel room everything was a mess. Her grandmother was packing their things, while Lorelai was pulling everything out of the bags. Rory couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
R: Stop It!  
  
Lorelai and Emily looked up at Rory.  
  
R: You both are fighting like baby's. Grandma, you really had no right to come over here and tell us what we need to do, and how we need to get around. We had this planned how we wanted and that's how were going to do it! Now if you want to come with us, you can. But you can't come over here and stop us from doing what we paid to do.  
  
Emily and Lorelai just looked at Rory. They were both surprised, although they both knew that when Rory got aggravated enough she would blow like a volcano.  
  
E: Well then. I guess I'm not wanted here then?  
  
Lorelai just kinda smirks at her mothers comment.  
  
R: No, you didn't get what I said. Your not welcome here if your going to try and make us do what we don't want to. We came over here to backpack and that's what were going to do!  
  
E: Oh. Well I guess I could walk some. I guess, even though I'll look homeless, like a beggar.  
  
Lorelai's mouth drops wide open. She can't believe what she just heard. Her mother is going to walk around in dirt, and look like a homeless person?  
  
L: Wow! Mom, your actually going to walk around in mud, dirt, rain and stuff?  
  
E: Yea I think I am!  
  
Song by: Moody Blues: Had To Fall In Love  
  
A/N: Again, please review. Let me know what you think. Big surprise huh? It wasn't Jess lol. Some of you guys thought it was going to be Jess. And I'm uploading two because I took so long to upload, sorry about that. So happy reading, and please review. 


	7. Boys, Puddles, and More Troubles

Big Surprise in Europe Part 6  
  
Summary  
  
Will Rory find love in Europe? Or will Jess come back to her?  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply: But Boy Do I Wish I Owned Milo Ahh..  
  
A few weeks later the girls are walking through Europe. It's sprinkling, and there's puddles everywhere. The wind is blowing, and someone is complaining. The Gilmore's only have four days left over in Europe, and the last few weeks haven't been that great since Lorelai's mom dropped in on them.  
  
Emily: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I agreed to this. Look at my hair, and I had just gotten it done! Oh my, I don't want to walk through that pudd.  
  
Emily was cut off with a truck speeding by throwing the puddle of dirty water all on her. Lorelai and Rory just laugh, they had already stepped through the puddle and were a good ways away, so they didn't get wet.  
  
Lorelai: Well mom looks like the puddle was a little offended, and decided to walk on you. *Lorelai states laughing*  
  
Emily just looks at her like she's satan. Rory never has understood what Emily's problem is. She treats Lorelai like she's dirt, but expects Lorelai to treat her like a mother. Rory just doesn't understand. Rory realizes that they will be going home in a couple of days. She can't wait. She still wants to go home, and just mope around. She decided when she gets home she's going to try and call Jess. See if there's any way she can get his number from the last couple of times he called. If he left her like that, why would he want to talk to her.  
  
R: I'm so stupid I can't call him!  
  
Lorelai and Emily look at Rory. Rory hadn't realized she said that outloud.  
  
L: Rory? What do you mean? Can't call who?  
  
R: Uh Tristan, I just wanted to see how he was doing.  
  
L: Oh ok.  
  
Lorelai knows who she was really talking about, Rory hasn't talked about Tristan since he left for military school that night of the school play. Lorelai knows she's thinking of Jess again.  
  
E: Oh that nice boy that came to your birthday party? R: Uh. Yea grandma. Him.  
  
Lorelai just looks at Rory then grabs her and hugs her, they keep walking with Lorelai's arm on Rory's shoulder.  
  
A/N: Ok sorry this one is so short. I just had writers block. And I couldn't think of anything for Emily. So I kinda figured this would work. Please Review please. And thanks to the people that have reviewed, thanks. 


	8. I Can't

Big Surprise In Europe Part 7  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Meanwhile in California.  
  
Jess decided not to go to the bus station. Why would Rory take him back, even if she did love him. He been too bad to her. She wouldn't take him back, it would be useless for him to return to Stars Hallow. He wouldn't even have a place to stay. Luke told him he'd have to make it through high school if he wanted to stay.  
  
Jess saw a bench and went to sit. He pulled out his book and started to read. But he couldn't read, he couldn't get her out of his mind. The fact that he had left her like he did, and she loved him, he loved her. He had been so stupid to leave that girl. She wasn't just any girl though. She was the one. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But whether she still felt the same way or not, that was the question.  
  
Jess just looked at his book, just staring at the pages. He looked at his watch again, it was a quarter to eight. He couldn't go back. But if he did would she talk to him? It's to late to do anything now. He decided to finally go home. He figured he would sleep on it. Jess slowly got up and started walking home.  
  
Jess: HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!  
  
People stopped and looked at him, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but Rory anymore.  
  
In Europe.  
  
Lorelai, Rory, and Emily are getting ready to leave for the airport. The last couple of weeks with Emily were hectic. She always complained, if it wasn't about the weather, it was about how long they had been walking.  
  
Rory: Mom do you have everything?  
  
Lorelai: Yea I got it all. Hey I need some soap. *Lorelai grabs a couple bars of soap from the hotel bathroom.*  
  
Emily: Lorelai! You can't take that soap.  
  
L: Mom its not like their going to put us in jail or anything, anyway they'll think we used it.  
  
R: Oh mom do you still have my purple sweater?  
  
L: Uh. Yea hun I have it.  
  
R: Ok. Have you called Sookie and Jackson yet?  
  
L: Oh no, can you finish packing the soap for me please?  
  
Rory just nods at her mom. Lorelai grabs the hotel phone and dials out, the operator answers.  
  
Operator: Operator 424 how may I help you?  
  
L: Yes can you please connect me with Sookie St. James in Stars Hallow, right out of Hartford.  
  
Operator: Yes please hold.  
  
Sookie's phone starts ringing, Jackson answers.  
  
Jackson: Hello.  
  
Operator: Sookie St. James you have a long distance phone call, are you willing to accept the charges?  
  
J: Uh. yea sure. * Jackson's not exactly sure who it is calling.*  
  
L: Sookie?  
  
J: Lorelai? It's Jackson.  
  
L: Oh hey Jackson, where's Sookie?  
  
J: She's at the Inn.  
  
L: What for?  
  
J: Ah. Ah. I can't say.  
  
L: Oh come on Jackson it sure sounds like you know why.  
  
J: No I don't. Now why are you calling us?  
  
L: Well I just wanted to know if you and Sookie were going to pick us up at the airport?  
  
J: Yea we'll be there. L: Ok Jackson, thanks.  
  
Lorelai and Jackson hang up. Jackson rubs his forehead. "Whoo that was close." Jackson picks the phone back up and calls Sookie at the Inn.  
  
J: Hey Michael, is Sookie still there?  
  
Michael: Oh yes she is. Who is this?  
  
J: Its Jackson, can you put her on the phone please?  
  
M: Oh I do not know, I would have to get up and go into the kitchen where she is working and yelling at people. I would have to tell her to stop what she is doing and come get the phone.  
  
J: Michael just go get her, its important!  
  
M: Alright.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Sookie: Hello?  
  
J: Hey Sookie, guess who just called.  
  
S: Who?  
  
J: Lorelai, she just called asking if we were going to pick her up tomorrow. When she asked where you were I told her you were at the Inn. I didn't mean too. But now she knows something's up.  
  
S: What did she say anything?  
  
J: No she just asked why you were at the Inn and I told her I didn't really know.  
  
S: Whoo ok good boy. But if she calls back asking to talk to me tell her I'm in the shower or laying down or something. *Sookie starts yelling at someone in the kitchen.* No Thomas! You don't stir it so hard, stir it lightly, like your caressing something! Jackson I have to go love you, bye.  
  
The girls plane leaves at two-thirty. They leave the hotel and head to the airport. Emily tried to get them to take a cab to the airport but the girls wanted to walk or hitchhike. Lorelai and Rory couldn't believe that her mom was backpacking. It was something she never thought she'd see. They arrive at the airport and they have ten minutes till their plane leaves.  
  
Rory is thinking about Jess again, will he be in Stars Hallow waiting for her? He couldn't have come back, California is to far away to come back home again. But she can't help wishing and hoping. When Rory comes out of day dreaming she's on the plane. She didn't even realize she had been walking. She looked over at her mom sitting to her left, her mom was sitting in the middle of her and Emily. Rory had the window seat.  
  
Rory: Mom how much longer do we have on the flight?  
  
Lorelai: Two hours hun.  
  
Rory was surprised that she had been out of it that long.  
  
L: Ror are you ok? You've been pretty quiet.  
  
R: Yea. I'm ok.  
  
Rory goes back to daydreaming.  
  
***The plane lands at 5:00***  
  
Sookie: OH LORELAI! How was the trip? How's De. *Sookie sees Emily and knows that she doesn't know about Devi.* Uh.. How the food on the plane?  
  
Lorelai gives Sookie a thank you look.  
  
L: The trip was good, and the food was "great". *Lorelai made sure to put emphasis on great, so that Sookie would know how Devi was.*  
  
Emily: No it wasn't Lorelai, that food tasted horrible.  
  
L: Well I liked it mom.  
  
Sookie hugs Rory and Lorelai, she says hello to Emily. Sookie has never really felt conferrable around Emily.  
  
S: Alright well lets go.  
  
The girls walk to Sookie's car and head back to Stars Hallow. 


	9. Welcome Back Gilmore Girls It's Party Ti...

Big Surprise In Europe Part 8  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Sookie drops Emily off, by the time the three girls get back to Stars Hallow it's a quarter to six. When they got back to Stars Hallow there was a big sign that read Welcome Back Gilmore Girls! In big red letters. Rory and Lorelai just look at each other. Sookie drives past Luke's, it was dark and no one was inside.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Sookie I thought we were going to Luke's? Why is it closed? I need coffee!  
  
Sookie: Uh.. Maybe he closed early or he's having a fight with Taylor or something, I don't know.  
  
Rory and Lorelai just look at each other again, they realize something is going on.  
  
Rory: Hey Sookie, why is the market closed? Where is everyone?  
  
Sookie is starting to get nervous, she knows that their catching on. What could she say she needed to think quick!  
  
S: I'm not sure, I was at the airport picking you guys up. How am I supposed to know? Maybe their having another emergency town meeting or something.  
  
"Whoo hopefully that will throw them off track for a while" Sookie says to herself.  
  
The girls pull up by the town hall. All the lights are on, Sookie tells Lorelai and Rory to wait a minute and she'd go see if there was a meeting or something. When Sookie left Rory and Lorelai just looked at each other for a moment.  
  
Rory: Mom. What do you think is going on?  
  
Lorelai: PARTY!  
  
R: What?  
  
L: Their having a party!  
  
R: Why do you say that?  
  
L: Well they decide to have a town meeting when we come home. Sookie is acting really weird, beyond Sookie weird. The only thing they have to welcome us home is a sign saying "Welcome Back Gilmore Girls". And you know that they would at least have someone outside Luke's to greet us.  
  
R: Yea that's true.  
  
Sookie comes back to the car and opens the door.  
  
S: Hey guys they are having a town meeting. Something about Luke not letting Taylor put his street side soda shop sign where he wants it.  
  
Rory and Lorelai just look at each other and grin. They have figured out what was going on, but they weren't going to let Sookie know that they knew. When the girls walked in everyone yelled SURPRISE! Everyone was there. Taylor, Jackson, Luke, Babette, Kirk, Michael, Mrs. Patty, Dean and his girlfriend, and Dave. And pretty much every one else in the town. There was food everywhere, Sookie's and Luke's food that is, they had a DJ playing music. The party didn't really get started until six-thirty.  
  
The girls danced and danced, before they knew it, it was three-thirty in the morning. Everyone started to leave, and as Rory was heading out with Dean and Dave she stopped.  
  
Dean: Rory what's wrong? Are you ok?  
  
Rory just stares toward the gazebo.  
  
R: Uh. Yea I. I'll see you guys later, I have something I have to do.  
  
Dave: Yea, ok. Later.  
  
Rory quickly walks away. Dean and Dave just look at each other.  
  
Da: Sometimes I wonder about that girl.  
  
De: So do I, so do I.  
  
The guys walk off. Rory crosses the road, she stops right outside the gazebo. Rory just stares, and starts to cry.  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger like this but I just couldn't resist. Hope you like, and please review. Thanks (! 


	10. The Guy

Big Surprise In Europe Part 9  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
The next day after the party Rory wakes up. She gets dressed and heads slowly into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai: Oh hey sleepy head.  
  
Rory walks over to the coffee pot and pours herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Rory: Mornin.  
  
L: You were out pretty late, what went on?  
  
Rory kinda stops, trying to remember exactly what did happen the night before. Then she remembers, but she promised not to tell anyone about last night.  
  
R: Oh uh nothing, I just didn't feel like coming home.  
  
L: Ok, well I have to head to the Inn I'll see you this evening?  
  
R: Uh.. Yea sure.  
  
Lorelai kisses Rory on her forehead, grabs her purse and walks out. Rory hears the door shut. That was close, she can't tell anyone about last night, at least not until their ready. Rory grabs her coat and runs out the door, she needs to talk.  
  
***Back At The Inn***  
  
Lorelai: Come on Michel, I need you to answer the phones for me so I can help Sookie and Jackson unload the truck.  
  
Michel: No, no, no. I shall not answer the phone to hear people yelling and complaining, or people that can't make up their minds about what they want.  
  
L: Oh come on Michel please!  
  
M: Alright fine.  
  
The phone rings, and Michel picks it up and just sets it down on the counter.  
  
M: There I answered it.  
  
L: OH MICHAL! *Lorelai runs and picks up the phone.* Hello Independence Inn, this is Lorelai how can I help you?  
  
Lorelai gets done reserving one of the rooms and hangs the phone up.  
  
L: Michel please.  
  
Michel rolls his eyes.  
  
M: Oh all right.  
  
L: Thank you!  
  
Lorelai runs through the kitchen door to help Sookie and Jackson.  
  
***At Luke's Diner***  
  
Lorelai: Luke can I have some coffee please.  
  
Luke: No.  
  
L: Oh come on Luke, I've had a long day and night. I need some coffee.  
  
Lu: No.  
  
L: Luke please! Please, please, please!  
  
Lu: Its bad for you, you know that right?  
  
Luke starts pouring Lorelai a cup of coffee.  
  
L: Yea, yea, yea. Just keep a pourin.  
  
Lu: I'm telling ya, your going to die.  
  
L: Yea whatever, hey have you seen Rory?  
  
Lu: No I haven't. But Mrs. Patty said she saw her with a guy. She wasn't sure who it was though.  
  
L: A guy? So that's why she was out so late last night. Wonder if that's who she's with now.  
  
Lorelai just sits there drinking her coffee.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I'm leaving you guys hanging like this again. But the door is open, so I'm walkin through it! Ok sorry lol. Hope you like. 


	11. Unwritten Mother Law

A/N: Ok this is a really long chapter. I'm pretty sure its longer than the rest of the others. Thanks for the reviews and please keep em comin. I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Big Surprise In Europe Part 10  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory was sitting on the edge of the bridge with her feet hanging over the side barely over the water. She had been there many times before, she had gone there to think, that's where Jess and her went for their picnic.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Jess: Where do you wanna eat?  
  
Rory: Don't care.  
  
J: Okay.  
  
R: Where are you going?  
  
J: Thought you didn't care.  
  
R: I'm not jumping in the lake.  
  
J: No underwater dining, got it.  
  
R: Now what?  
  
J: Now we sit.  
  
R: Here?  
  
J: Yup.  
  
R: On the bridge, that's where we're gonna eat?  
  
J: Yup.  
  
R: Okay.  
  
J: Yeah, I like this place.  
  
R: Wow. A place in Stars Hollow you actually like. I'm stunned.  
  
J: It's got some good memories. You see right over there?  
  
R: Yup. J: That's where Luke pushed me in.  
  
R: Huh.  
  
J: Yeah.  
  
R: It's nice.  
  
J: It is.  
  
R: So why'd you do it?  
  
J: Do what?  
  
R: Outbid Dean like that.  
  
J: I don't know. I guess it started as a joke just to bug him, but then he just got so mad, you know? And he is so tall, and I just was looking at him and he's standing there all tall and mad and I just. . .I don't know. It was. . .it was really funny.  
  
R: It wasn't funny.  
  
J: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't intend to do it. Does that make you feel any better?  
  
R: I just don't wanna be in a fight with Dean.  
  
J: I'm sorry about that. You wanna push me in the lake? It's cathartic, I hear.  
  
R: Hm, maybe in a little.  
  
J: Whatever. So why don't we open this thing?  
  
R: Go ahead . [Jess opens the picnic basket]  
  
J: Wow. Not one thing in here that I would remotely consider eating.  
  
R: Well, I didn't make it for you. I made it for Dean.  
  
J: And Dean would've eaten this? [holds up a container]  
  
R: Yes, he would have.  
  
[Jess tastes a forkful of the food and makes a face]  
  
J: Dean is an idiot.  
  
R: Dean never would've fallen for that.  
  
J: Ah, ha ha.  
  
[Fifteen minutes later]  
  
R: Ten.  
  
J: Ten?  
  
R: Yeah but I didn't understand a word of it, so I had to reread it when I was fifteen.  
  
J: I've yet to make it through it.  
  
R: Really? Try it. The Fountainhead is classic.  
  
J: Yeah, but Ayn Rand is a political nut.  
  
R: Yeah, but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way that she could.  
  
J: Okay, tomorrow I will try again, and you will. . .  
  
R: Give the painful Ernest Hemingway another chance. Yes, I promise.  
  
J: You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you.  
  
R: Why are you only nice to me?  
  
J: Excuse me?  
  
R: An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me.  
  
J: You see, it's the screwing with Dean - that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you.  
  
R: So it was a plan.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: The whole bidding on my basket, it was a plan.  
  
J: Okay, I'm officially starving.  
  
R: And officially evasive.  
  
J: Come on, I'll get you a pizza.  
  
R: Answer my question.  
  
J: Do you like pepperoni?  
  
R: Not going to, are you?  
  
J: We can just get it on half if you want.  
  
R: Okay, I give, let's go.  
  
JESS: If you insist.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Hey"  
  
When Rory heard someone behind her she jumped. When she turned and looked over her shoulder a big grin crossed her lips.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Rory jumped up and hugged Jess. She was so glad he had come back. She just felt so right with him. Although he did leave her twice, she still couldn't forget about that. But whenever he held her she did. It was weird.  
  
Jess: You got here pretty quick.  
  
R: Yea well mom was asleep and I had nothing else to do so I decided to come on here so I could think.  
  
Jess grabbed Rory's hand and he pulled her to sit down. He put his arm around her and slowly rubbed her arm. Rory put her head on his shoulder  
  
J: So you haven't told her then?  
  
R: Well you asked me not to tell anyone, so I haven't. But I think Mrs. Patty saw us the other day.  
  
Jess kind of pulled back so he could look at Rory. A worried look on his face.  
  
J: Do you think she knew it was me?  
  
Rory looked at him and could see that he was worried. She didn't understand why he wouldn't tell her why he didn't want her to tell anyone he was there. She had guessed it was because of how he left, that he didn't want to just pop back in again. She also wondered where he was staying, what was he eating?  
  
R: No, if she did she would have stopped us so that she could have some gossip to spread around town.  
  
Jess just sat there a moment. He looked into Rory's eyes he could tell that she was worried about him. He was surprised that she had taken him back, he thought for sure that she would have seen him and run home. She didn't even ask him why he had left, at least not yet. Maybe she truly did love him, and that didn't matter to her. Jess pulled Rory back up against him. She put her head on his shoulder just like he loved. Her skin was so smooth, how could he have left her. Jess leaned over and pulled a book out of his back pocket, he opened it and even though he had it marked to where he had read to he started over for Rory.  
  
Rory wanted so bad to ask Jess why he had left, and where he was staying. But she didn't want to ruin the moment, it was so perfect. She was just so glad he was back, she hadn't been getting sleep at night because she has been thinking of him. He started rubbing her arm gently. She loved it when he done that, he always came off as a tough guy, but when he was around her it all changed. She liked both Jess's, but when they were alone she liked the softy Jess most of all.  
  
Jess happened to look out of the corner of his eye and saw Rory staring at him.  
  
J: What?  
  
He was kinda worried that something was wrong. Or that she did decide that she wanted to ask why he left. "Oh please don't ask me why I left please!" He begged to himself.  
  
R: Nothing.  
  
He just looked at her, one eyebrow raised.  
  
R: Really nothing!  
  
Rory exclaimed, she didn't want to read a book right now. She wanted to talked and admire him, and maybe make out a little. Ok a lot more than a little she admitted to herself.  
  
J: Not wanting to read right now?  
  
R: No not really sorry.  
  
J: It's ok so what you want to do then? "Please don't ask me why I left, please don't ask me why I left!" Jess said over and over to himself.  
  
R: Well I had a couple ideas. *Rory had a devilish grin on her face.*  
  
J: Ah well I think I might like these couple of ideas. *Jess grinned back at her.*  
  
They both leaned in and kissed. It was a soft passionate kiss, then turned into a harder rougher kiss. Before Rory knew it they were making out. She didn't mind, that's one of the things she had wanted to do. But she had to leave soon, her mom would start to wonder where she was. Rory stopped the kiss, and Jess looked at her as if he had done something wrong.  
  
J: What, what did I do something? What's wrong?  
  
R: No you didn't do anything Jess. *Rory leaned in a kissed him on the lips.* I just have to head back home before mom sends the whole town out looking for me.  
  
J: Oh.  
  
Jess stood up and reached a hand out to help Rory up. She looked at him, and just stared before she talked.  
  
R: I'm so glad your back.  
  
J: So am I.  
  
They hugged and kissed goodbye, then both went in separate ways.  
  
*~*~* Back at the Gilmore House  
  
Lorelai is on the phone.  
  
Lorelai: Well Sookie I don't know where she could be!  
  
Sookie: Don't worry sweetie, she'll show up.  
  
L: I hope so. I don't want to send a search party out just yet.  
  
S: She will, I know she will. You know Rory she just sometimes likes to head off by herself and not tell anyone.  
  
L: Yea I know that's what's worrying me. Oh my gosh! Do you think she ran off to try and get Jess to come back?  
  
S: Lorelai, hun, think about what you just said.  
  
L: Ok... Oh no she did didn't she! Why didn't you say this sooner if you knew!?  
  
S: Lorelai, Jess is in California. There is no way Rory would go all the way across the country just to TRY and get him back.  
  
L: Yea your right. But if she's not back at *Lorelai looked at her watch to see what time it was, it was a quarter to nine. Rory had been gone for three hours.* if she's not back nine-thirty then I'm calling out the posy!  
  
S: Alright sweetie, I'll be first there if that's what you want.  
  
L: Oh my gosh she's here. I'll talk to you later Sookie.  
  
S: Bye.  
  
Lorelai hangs up the phone and runs to the front door prepared to question her daughter. How could she put her threw this!  
  
L: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore where have you been?  
  
Rory just looked at her mom, she wasn't supposed to be up yet. Why was she up?  
  
R: I uh.I.Just went for a walk.  
  
L: Rory you don't walk, now where have you been? You were with that guy weren't you?  
  
"Oh no, she knows about Jess." Rory said to herself.  
  
R: What guy mom?  
  
"Just play dumb, you get farther with that." Rory said to herself again.  
  
L: Don't you play dumb young lady. You're a terrible liar! And Mrs. Patty said she saw you walking with a guy.  
  
Rory started laughing. She got a dirty look from her mom. But hopefully her plan would work.  
  
L: Rory why are you laughing?  
  
Still laughing Rory answered her mom in between giggles.  
  
R: Mom, now come on. Mrs. Patty told me when I was eight that you were sleeping with Kirk.  
  
L: So that's how that rumor got started.  
  
R: Yes mom, Mrs. Patty just likes to have something to talk about. So of course she's telling everyone that she saw me with some guy. Why don't you think she couldn't identify the guy? It's because there was no guy.  
  
L: Your right sweets I'm sorry. But since when do you take walks?  
  
R: Since I want time to think.  
  
L: So there's no guy?  
  
R: No guy mom.  
  
Rory walked into her bedroom to take her light jacket off, then came back out and stood in the doorway.  
  
L: Awww man.  
  
R: What? I thought you were mad.  
  
L: Well of course I had to be mad, but then after we got through the mother, daughter part then I wanted to know who it was and all. But I had to yell at you. It's an unwritten mother law.  
  
R: Oh ok, one of those unwritten rules. They get you every time.  
  
L: Coffee?  
  
R: So you've already been to Luke's huh?  
  
L: Of course, I had to get my coffee before I could realize that you had been gone for three hours.  
  
Rory just laughed and took one of the cups from Lorelai. They sat at the kitchen table and drank their coffee.  
  
A/N: OK really sorry this chapter was so long. But I just wrote and all this came, I think it turned out pretty good. Hope you guys like it too. 


	12. Don't Fall!

A/N: Ok thanks to JessNRory2003 for the great review! I greatly appreciate it! And to Jade-Tessier the guy in chapter 10 was Jess. When Rory left the party and went running to the gazebo, and started crying. It was Jess. She was crying that he was back. But thanks for the review! Thanks everyone for the review's! Please keep em up lol!  
  
Big Surprise in Europe Part 11  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
*** Can you hear it in my voice  
  
Was it something I let slip  
  
Does the whole world know  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
I'm the one who's in control  
  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
  
Do my feelings show?  
  
Is my face aglow?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious? ***  
  
Jess had picked Rory up in his car, she had snuck out and met him at the end of her driveway. They were just sitting, the car parked somewhere. She didn't know where they were. She didn't even think he knew where they were. But they were laying on the roof of his car, he was holding her and they were looking at the stars together. She was laying on his chest, she liked to listen to his heart beat. Occasionally he would lean over and kiss her forehead. But they were just laying there, no one was bothering them, they could lay there and listen to the silence.  
  
*** Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
  
Can you see it in my eyes  
  
Every glance, every smile  
  
Must give me away  
  
And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
And I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious? ***  
  
*~*~* Back at the Gilmore Residence.  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
Lorelai rolls over and punches her alarm clock. It was 6:30. Lorelai sat up in bed, still half asleep. Then when she tried to climb out of bed she fell on her face.  
  
L: OW!  
  
Lorelai had entangled her feet in the sheets somehow during the night. She untangled her feet by kicking them in the air until the sheets fell off.  
  
L: I'm going to have a bruise in the morning. *She said rubbing her chin.*  
  
L: RORY! HAVE YOU GOTTEN COFFEE YET?  
  
Lorelai yelled as she walked into her bathroom. When she didn't get a reply she walked downstairs real quick. Worried that Rory might have taken another walk. Or worse, gotten lost while taking a walk.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Rory had fallen asleep on Jess's chest, when she opens her eyes she sees daylight.  
  
Rory: Oh my gosh!  
  
Rory sat up quickly looking at her watch, it read 6:35.  
  
R: Oh no, oh no.  
  
Jess had been watching her while she sleep she was so beautiful. But he had also just dozed off, so when she woke up yelling he almost fell off the car.  
  
Jess: What? What's wrong?  
  
R: It's 6:35, mom's awake. I have to go home. She's going to be worried.  
  
J: Ok I'll drop you off.  
  
R: I have to get coffee first. So you can't, unless your ready for ever.  
  
Jess cut her off.  
  
J: No! Sorry, I just don't know how I'm going to tell them. Or just show up.  
  
R: Don't worry about it. *Rory leaned in and kissed him.* I have to go though. You can drop me off right outside of Stars Hallow.  
  
J: Ok.  
  
*~*~* Twenty minutes later..  
  
Rory walks into the diner to see it pretty full for this time in the morning.  
  
Luke: Hey Rory.  
  
R: Hey Luke, can I get two large coffees and two glazed donuts to go please.  
  
Luke: Sure.  
  
Luke pours Rory two larges cups. While Rory sits at the counter.  
  
Luke: Where's your mom at?  
  
R: She's still in bed, she didn't have to get up till 6:30 so I decided to come on over here and get our coffee.  
  
Luke: Well its 7:00 now so she's been up for thirty minutes.  
  
R: Oh ok. Oh well, I took the long way here, and forgot my watch.  
  
Luke just looked at her, Lorelai had told him about Rory and her conversation the day before. But there was something going on with Rory. Maybe it wasn't a guy, but something. Luke handed Rory her coffee's and donuts.  
  
R: Well thanks Luke.  
  
L: Welcome Rory.  
  
Rory left the diner and headed back home. When she got home Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table writing. Her mom never wrote anything. Unless she was really upset about something. Rory walked up beside her mom and looked at what she was writing. It was a list of things never to tell her parents. Kind of a weird thing to write but her mom was mad and not thinking. Apparently Lorelai hadn't noticed Rory walk in, so Rory set a cup of coffee and a donut down beside her moms paper.  
  
R: Never tell Mom about Devi. Hmm.. Yea that could get into a lot of trouble, considering he's trying to come over here.  
  
Lorelai looked at the cup of coffee and donut and realized that she had freaked out for no reason. She sighed, grabbing the cup of coffee she sat back in her chair and looked up at her daughter.  
  
L: Yea it is, also considering what we done over there in Europe. Thanks for the food hun.  
  
Rory made a disgusted face at her mom and walked around to sit at the table.  
  
R: Ew mom please that's to much info. Your welcome. So why you writing? What you mad about?  
  
L: I'm not mad.  
  
R: Mom you only write when your mad.  
  
L: I do not.  
  
Lorelai protested with her daughter, knowing that Rory was right, but she loved doing this. It's not like the they were fighting, they were just playing around.  
  
R: Yes you do, you doodle when your not mad and you write when your mad, Mom, I think your mad.  
  
Lorelai looked at her piece of paper, then at her daughter. Then she grabbed her pen and wrote something on her paper then held it up for Rory to see.  
  
L: Ok doodling.  
  
Lorelai stated while pointing to the little smiley face with its tongue stuck out. Rory just shook her head while looking at the paper.  
  
R: No mom doodling is when you can't tell what's on the paper because of so many little things on your paper.  
  
Lorelai sighed, and placed her elbows on the table then resting her chin in her hands.  
  
L: Oh alright, I wasn't mad though. I was worried.  
  
R: About?  
  
L: You, I wasn't sure where you had went. And usually you had gone to get coffee before I wake up. You know our routine. You have to wake up at 6:00 so you go get coffee and vice versa.  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: But uh mom, it's a Sunday.  
  
L: Then what where you doing up so early?  
  
R: I couldn't sleep, so I read, then I headed out to Luke's.  
  
L: Ah ok, well I have to go on to the Inn now. Since Michael had to take off today I'm having to go in. Ah that man.  
  
Rory just laughed.  
  
L: Love ya sweets.  
  
R: Love you too mom, bye.  
  
When Rory heard the car engine start she grabbed her coat and headed out.  
  
Song by: Christina Aguilera - Obvious 


	13. No Coffee!

Big Surprise In Europe Part 12  
  
Same Summary  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Two days later Rory is in her room laying across her bed talking on the phone.  
  
Rory: School starts in a week.  
  
Rory states in a hushed whisper.  
  
Jess: So that means we need to get together as much as possible.  
  
R: Yes I know.  
  
J: So can you do anything right now?  
  
Lorelai walks to Rory's room, she has some wardrobe problems and needs some help from Rory. Rory's door is closed, she goes to knock when she hears Rory's conversation.  
  
R: Listen boy!  
  
Jess laughs on the other end of phone.  
  
Lorelai realizes that Rory had lied to her, there was a guy. "Ooo I wonder who it is!" Lorelai thought to herself. She stepped away from the door and sat in the living room waiting for her daughter to step out of her bedroom.  
  
Rory emerges from her room, hoping her mom isn't downstairs to stop her. Rory heads to the front door, reaches to grab her jacket when someone calls her. "Oh man!" Rory thinks.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweets where ya goin?  
  
Rory slowly turned around putting her jacket on.  
  
R: Uh, well I was just going down to the bridge to read.  
  
Rory always carried a book in her jacket, especially now so that she would have an excuse from her mom.  
  
L: Oh ok, when you coming home? Cause I was planning on going to Luke's to eat dinner and pick on him about. Well whatever comes to mind.  
  
R: Uh. I'm not quite sure, it's kinda a long book. I guess it depends on how into it I get.  
  
Lorelai just looked at her daughter, she wasn't lying she could tell. Rory wasn't a very good lire.  
  
L: Oh ok then, well call me on your way home. I'll stop and pick you up and we can head on over to Luke's. Unless it's after ten because I'm going to bed early tonight.  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: Yes ma'am.  
  
Rory exited the house, Lorelai watching her very closely. Once Rory was out of the yard Lorelai then grabbed her own jacket and headed out of the house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai just walked in a headed up to the counter.  
  
Luke started to pour Lorelai a cup of coffee.  
  
Lor: No coffee! Luke you have to come with me!  
  
Luke just looked at Lorelai, had he heard her right, did she just say no to coffee?  
  
Lor: Luke you heard me right, no coffee! You have to come with me.  
  
Luke: Lorelai I c.  
  
Lorelai cuts him off.  
  
Lor: LUKE DANES YES YOU CAN! Caesar is back there is he not?  
  
Luke: Yes.  
  
Lor: Ok then come with me it's Rory.  
  
Luke: What? What happened to her is she ok!? Why didn't you say that before?!  
  
Lorelai just rolled her eyes and giggled.  
  
Luke: Why are you laughing what's funny?  
  
Lor: We need to follow Rory.  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Lor: Because I heard her talking to a guy on the phone earlier and she had told me that there was no guy.  
  
Luke just shook his head, then hollered back to Caeser.  
  
Luke: CEASER I'M TAKING A BRAKE! I'LL BE OUT FOR A WHILE! Hey I'll kick the little pucks butt for ya!  
  
They headed on out the diner.  
  
Lor: I don't think we'll need that quite yet. But thanks Luke, oh and you'll have to wait in line buddy!  
  
Luke: So how do you know where their going to be?  
  
Lor: Well Rory told me that she was going to the bridge to read.  
  
Luke: The one that I pushed Jess into the pond? That bridge?  
  
Lor: Yes that one. And Rory doesn't know I heard her phone call.  
  
Luke: So you were listening in on her phone call?  
  
Lor: No I was going to her room to get some wardrobe help when I heard her yell "Listen Boy!" And I doubt she would be talking to Lane or Paris like that.  
  
Luke: Ah, so what if she's not at the bridge?  
  
Lor: She will be, she thinks I believe her that she's just going to read.  
  
Luke: Oh ok, and what if she is.  
  
Lor: Then I'll just come back to the diner and bug you about coffee and stuff.  
  
Luke: Oh no you won't, if she's out here just reading, by herself. I'll lock my doors! After you dragged me out here, you won't come in and bug me.  
  
Lorelai just laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At The Bridge  
  
Rory and Jess lay in each others arm. They both were reading the book that Rory had brought.  
  
Lorelai and Luke had just gotten there, they were hiding behind some trees at the end of the bridge. But Rory was in the way, they couldn't see the Jess.  
  
Lorelai: Come on lets move up closer.  
  
Grabbing the protesting Luke's arm she pulled him up closer to the end of the bridge so they could get a better look.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my gosh! It isn't?  
  
Luke: Yea. Yes it is! 


	14. DINER'S CLOSED!

A/N: OK again, thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm not to sure about this chapter. To me Jess gets kinda out of character. But I think he pretty much has to. Once you read, you'll understand what I mean.  
  
Big Surprise in Europe Part 13  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Lorelai and Luke decided to go back the diner and approach Rory when she got home. They couldn't believe he was back, but most of all they couldn't believe that Rory had taken Jess back!  
  
Lorelia: How could she?  
  
Lorelai takes a huge sip from her coffee cup. It was her fifth one already.  
  
Luke: How could he, how could he come back like that after what he done Rory.  
  
Lor: That lil punk, I told you when he first came that he was bad news!  
  
Luke just looks at Lorelai.  
  
Lor: What? I did! Do you not remember? Would you like me to go through what happened?  
  
Luke: Oh no, no, no I remember.  
  
Luke turns around to get the coffee pot. "I remember very well." Luke states to himself.  
  
Luke: But hey, she was reading a book at least.  
  
Lorelai just looks at Luke, she gave him a dirty look.  
  
Lor: Yea your right. At least she wasn't lying about that.  
  
Luke: Wow! It's 8:30, and you said that she left at ten?  
  
Lor: Yea. Hmmm. I wonder what their doing now. Cause you know their through with that book by now.  
  
Luke: Yea, what's so great about sitting and just reading though?  
  
Lor: I have no idea. Just then Luke and Lorelai heard the bell to the diner ring. They both looked up and it was Rory and Jess! He had his arm around her waist. Lorelai couldn't believe that he had come back, how could he! This little punk! Lorelai was just about to get up and start her yelling, when she looked at Luke. He had just thrown his rag down, and he had that look on his face. She decided that she better not, because Luke is going to jump on Jess enough, even though he deserves it. Lorelai jumped up and stopped Luke, whispering to him.  
  
Lor: Luke we don't need to start yelling, lets just wait and act like we don't know.  
  
Luke looked down at Lorelai. His expression hadn't changed.  
  
Luke: Fine. ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT, OUT THE DINER'S CLOSED!  
  
A whole heard of people escaped past Jess and Rory. Lorelai and Luke walked over to Rory, their eyes huge.  
  
Lor: Rory, what's going on hon?  
  
Rory looked up at Jess, she had talked him into telling everyone. She told him he needed to just get it over with. She said that she would help him if he wanted her too. But he told her no, that he had to do this himself. Jess spoke up.  
  
Jess: Uh.. Hi Luke, Lorelai. *Jess nodded his head at them both*  
  
Luke: Jess what are you doing back? When did you get back?  
  
J: I came back to be with Rory. I got back the night that Lorelai and Rory got back.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
Lor: So that's why you had gotten in so late?  
  
Rory: Yes ma'am.  
  
Lor: And you've been with him all these times, like when you go on your "walks", your actually with Jess?  
  
R: Yes.  
  
Lor: And you lied to me about the guy, you said there was no guy! How could you do that to me Rory?!  
  
R: Mom, I did lie to you. But Jess ask me not to tell anyone, he didn't want me to have to explain everything for him.  
  
Jess looked at Lorelai, aggravated that she was questioning Rory like she was.  
  
J: Lorelai, I told Rory not to say anything to anyone, because I didn't want the whole town to question Rory like I know they would. It's not her place to be answering for me. So I asked her not to tell anyone, that I would tell the town that I was back when I knew I had a job and a place to stay. And I do, that's why I'm telling you guys now, and I'm telling you first so that you don't hear it from someone else!  
  
Lorelai was in shock, "Wow, was that more than a one liner from Jess?" Lorelai couldn't believe he jumped her like that. She had to give Jess credit for that.  
  
Lor: Ok I understand that Jess, but Rory still lied to me.  
  
Rory looked at Jess, Jess looked at Rory then back at Lorelai and Luke.  
  
J: I love her.  
  
At the same time Luke and Lorelai both stated.  
  
L&L: What?!  
  
J: You both heard me, I'm in love with Rory. I love her.  
  
R: And I love Jess. Mom you knew that already. And Luke you did too.  
  
J: It took me leaving, knowing that I was so far away from her to learn that I did love her.  
  
Lor: Well Luke can you get Taylor to pull together and Emergency town meeting?  
  
Luke just looked at Lorelai, she knows he can't stand Taylor.  
  
Lor: Come on Luke please. Just tell him that your not sure what the meetings about, that I told you to get him to call everyone together.  
  
Luke: Fine.  
  
Luke walked out the door.  
  
Within about ten minutes everyone in town in gathered together and waiting to see what's wrong.  
  
Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Jess are all out back Mrs. Patty's dance studio. Jess has his arm around Rory, and Rory has her head on his shoulder. Lorelai hears Taylor call Lorelai in to introduce Jess. Or whatever it is she is going to do, no one was quite sure. Lorelai heads inside and stands behind the podium. She looks around at all the town people.  
  
Lor: Well guys, I have a big announcement to make. It's going to shock.Well all of you. I know it shocked me.  
  
Taylor: Oh come on with it!  
  
Lor: Taylor I'm up here not you, so I can take as much time as I want.  
  
Lorelai smiled at Taylor frown. He hated someone else being behind the podium.  
  
Lor: Ok well, here it is.  
  
Lorelai waved towards the back door, Jess came walking in still holding Rory, then he let her go and walked up to the front of the room. Lorelai turned to Jess.  
  
Lor: You got it from here?  
  
J: Yea I think so.  
  
Lorelai smiles at him and walks down, and sits in the front row. Jess stands up behind the podium, kind of nervous he's not real sure what to say. Everyone's mouth is wide open. Rory came running to help him.  
  
J: Rory no, I need to do this on my own!  
  
R: Jess were in this together, I'm at least going to stand up here with you.  
  
Jess turned back to the towns folk, then started to speak.  
  
J: As you all know, I'm sure you do. I had left again to California. Uh. I was living with my dad, until I realized how much I loved someone back here in this place. Rory Gilmore. I love her.  
  
Everyone's mouth's dropped even farther. They couldn't believe that this punk, that had caused so much trouble, actually had the nerve to come back to their town. And then after he had hurt Rory so badly, say all those things. Rory pushed Jess out of the way.  
  
R: Listen, I know what everyone one of you are thinking. How could he come back like this, after he hurt me like he did. But he came back for me, and he loves me. I love him too.  
  
Lorelai smiled, she loved it when Rory took control. She just loved everyone's expressions. Rory turned around to Jess, they smiled at each other. Then they walked to the back of the room Jess holding Rory, and Rory walking with a huge smile across her face. They joined Luke and Lorelai in the back of the room, then went back to the diner to eat dinner, leaving the town in there in awe.  
  
A/N: Ok so what do you guys think? Jess was way out of character I know. But he was admitting to feelings so he kind of had to be. I wasn't really sure how else to write him. Ok well please keep reviewing. This was going to be the last chapter, but I think I'm going to write either one or two more. Ok thanks. 


	15. Boy's Vs Girl's

Big Surprise in Europe Part 14  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
One month after Jess let everyone know he was back in Stars Hallow and to stay this time. Luke let Jess work in the diner again as a part time job. Jess is working at Wal-Mart again. Jess also rented a apartment within Stars Hallow. The town hasn't quite gotten used to Jess being around yet, but he has gotten nicer to Lorelai, and Lorelai to him.  
  
Rory and Lorelai enter the diner, it's a weekend so she is down to see her mom and Jess.  
  
Jess: Hey Ror.  
  
They kiss.  
  
Lorelai: Ewww. Come on you guys, get a room.  
  
Rory just looks at her mom.  
  
J: Hey remember Luke has one upstairs. *Jess says grinning.*  
  
L: Hey don't go there buddy.  
  
Rory: Ok can I talk to my boyfriend now please!  
  
Jess pours Lorelai and Rory a cup of coffee.  
  
L: Yea sure, I guess you can have him back. I don't really want him anymore. He's fulfilled his purpose on this earth.  
  
R: Thank you. So when do you get off?  
  
Jess looks at his watch.  
  
J: Uh, I have about fifteen minutes left.  
  
R: Ok then while I'm waiting, can I have some chocolate chip waffles please.  
  
J: Luke doesn't make chocolate chip waffles.  
  
R: So.  
  
L: Ooooo yea, make that two plates of chocolate chip waffles. J: But we don't make them!  
  
R: Please!  
  
Rory leans across the counter and kisses Jess.  
  
R: Now, can I please have some chocolate chip waffles?  
  
J: I'll get Caesar to make ya'll some.  
  
R: Thanks.  
  
She again leans across the counter and gives him another kiss. Jess exits into the kitchen to tell Caesar the girls order.  
  
L: Ooooo the whole kiss then ask. I love that.  
  
R: Yep, works pretty much every time.  
  
The girls start giggling when Jess re-enters the room.  
  
J: What's so funny?  
  
L: Oh nothing. So where's Luke?  
  
J: I don't know, he said he had to go out and get some food supplies or something. But that was an hour ago. And if he's not back here when my shift is over then I'm leaving anyway.  
  
L: So what are you two planning to do today?  
  
R: Well we are meeting Lane and Dave in Hartford to see a movie.  
  
L: What movie?  
  
J: Were not sure yet.  
  
He brought the girls their chocolate chip waffles, and poured them some more coffee.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At The Theater  
  
Rory, Jess, Lane, and Dave decided to go see Freddie Vs. Jason. They had heard of it on TV and wanted to see if you could tell it was all fake. The movie was two hours long, they had planned to go and get dinner afterwards.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Rory: Wow, that looked so real!  
  
Lane: And when Jason chopped that guys head off and all that blood started spurting out.. Wow!  
  
Jess and Dave just smirk while listening to the girls conversation.  
  
Jess: Hey girls you want to go get some ice-cream before dinner, and do something else, then go get something to eat? Unless ya'll are hungry.  
  
Rory and Lane look at each other.  
  
R: Are you guys buying the ice-cream?  
  
Dave and Jess give Rory and odd look.  
  
Dave: Uh. Of course. We offered, why?  
  
L: Well then why'd you even bother asking? Where's the ice-cream at?  
  
The guys laughed and found the nearest ice-cream stand, the guy's gave the girls some money and sent them on their way, while they waited for them. The girls hollered back at them.  
  
R&L: Hey you two want some ice-cream?  
  
Dave looked at Jess, Jess just shook his head no.  
  
D: No thanks!  
  
The girls turned back to the ice-cream man, and made their order. The guys sat on a bench waiting for Rory and Lane. When they finally returned, each girl had two ice-cream cones.  
  
J: Well Dave looks like we won't have to be buying dinner tonight cept for ourselves.  
  
Dave smiled and shook his head. R: What are ya'll talking about these are for you.  
  
Lane and Rory each handed one cone to their boyfriend.  
  
D: But. We said we didn't want one.  
  
R: Oh we knew you guys really wanted one, you were just telling us that.  
  
Jess just shook his head and started eating his ice-cream.  
  
D: So what you girls want to do now?  
  
Rory and Lane just looked at each other smiling, then grabbed the boys arms and started pulling them.  
  
J: Wait, wait your going to make me drop my.  
  
Jess's ice-cream fell off of his cone. He stopped and looked at it with a pouty face on. Rory stopped and looked at him.  
  
R: Here I'll share mine with you, ok?  
  
Jess looked at her.  
  
J: That's even better than mine. So where are we going?  
  
R: You'll see.  
  
Rory grabbed Jess's car keys, and then made the guys get in the backseat of Jess's car.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
J: Oh come on Rory! Your kidding me right?  
  
Lane and Rory giggle as they step out of the car, they only had thirty minutes before the mall closed. They went running up to the doors of the building.  
  
L: Come on guys!  
  
The two guys walked very slowly up to the doors.  
  
D: Do we have to?  
  
R: You told us anywhere.  
  
The guys walk through the mall, stopping in each store with their girlfriend. Finally it was time to go, they had to go get something to eat.  
  
R: Jess so where are we going to eat?  
  
Jess looks at Dave and smiles.  
  
D: You'll see.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
They pull up in front of Luke's.  
  
R: Luke's?  
  
L: I thought we were going out to eat?  
  
J: We are, do you two have a problem with what I chose? Because you guys can watch while me and Dave eat our dinner.  
  
R: No, I was just asking. But you know I love Luke's!  
  
The four teenagers head inside to finally get their dinner.  
  
A/N: Ok sorry everyone for the over abundance use of the word ice-cream lol. But oh well hope you like. I also haven't seen Freddie Vs. Jason I'm not even sure when its coming out. But I do want to see it, so that's why I used it, but I don't think there's any spoilers in there about the movie. I might write one more chapter I'm not sure. Let me know what you all think I should do. Or if I should end it here. Or how I should end it. Just let me know. Thanks! 


End file.
